


Ghost Lights

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Self-Harm, M/M, his glasses are the cutest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doesn't exactly believe Chester when he says "it'll be okay," but he is willing to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For Shinobi, who wanted Mike in glasses being depressed and comforted by Chester.

Mike wakes up with a headache the first day of tour. He lies still and stares at the ceiling thinking, it's 2014 and someone still thinks artex ceilings are a good look? The light on the fire alarm blinks every five seconds and he thinks, who the fuck programmed it to do that? Are they the same in every room? Is the fire alarm light blinking at the exact same time for Chester in his room? Is he awake, too, watching it and thinking about the artex ceiling?

His picks up his cellphone and stares at the lock screen for a full minute before putting it down. He shouldn't call, not when Talinda is probably watching the fire alarm light blinking whilst she lies beside him. He rolls onto his side and pulls the spare pillow over his head, wondering if he could suffocate himself.

***

At the arena Mike stands on the stage and watches two of the venue staff push huge, v-shaped brushes around the standing area at parallels to one another. Someone clears their throat behind him and Mike turns, smiling.

"Hey, Chet."

"Hey, four-eyes."

Mike blushes and pushes his glasses further up his nose. "Headaches," he says as way of explanation.

"Sure? And here's me thinking you just wanted to be back into the glasses club with me and Bradface."

Mike tries to smile but he knows it comes off as more of a grimace. "I think I'm just tired."

Chester moves closer until they are standing side-by-side, watching the staff with their brushes sweeping. "Yeah," he says, "I know the feeling." His expression looks pinched.

Mike studies him carefully before casting his eyes back to the brushes. "Must be nice having Talinda with you for a while, huh? How long she staying?"

"Just until New Jersey. She has family there she wants to visit before she flies home. Her sister could only baby-sit for so long. Allegedly. I wish she would just be honest and say she hates being on tour, it would make it easier for both of us."

"She's just trying to be nice."

"Is she? What about you? Are you trying to be nice?"

Mike swallows. "I'm always nice."

Chester laughs. "Not to yourself," he says. "I'm not new, Mike. Long-sleeves in August?"

"It's nothing," Mike says, more to himself than to Chester. "I've gotten it out of my system. It won't happen again." 

"When Talinda leaves is it okay if we room with one another again, like the old days?"

"Chester," Mike sighs. "We've talked about this."

"I know, I know. Just for a while?" He reaches out, brushing the back of his hand against Mike's. "Please?"

Mike clenches his jaw, mouth pressed into a tense line. "I think it's a bad idea."

"That's what you said when we first kissed," Chester smiles. 

It's true. And it turned out to be completely accurate, but neither of them say that. 

***

The few days before Talinda leaves are the longest of Mike's life and he isn't sure why. He excuses himself half-way through their second meet and greet and locks himself in the bathroom, hyperventilating. Brad finds him later and pushes his inhaler into his hand, like it's the solution to everything. 

"This again," he says, exasperated.

"Fuck off, Mr Perfect."

"Have you been taking your pills?" 

Mike looks at him, eyes red from crying. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Well, have you?" Brad presses.

"They don't fucking fix everything, Brad," he says, rather than say 'no'.

***

When Talinda leaves Chester shows up at Mike's hotel room door with his bag slung over his shoulder and a dopey smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hi."

"So, can I come in?"

Mike grabs a fist-full of Chester's shirt and pulls him in for a vicious kiss, dragging him into the room. He pulls him down on top of him on the bed and clings desperately. It's a pattern they fall into too easily, and Mike closes his eyes as Chester pushes in slowly whispering the whole time "I love you, it'll be okay."

Probably it won't be, but for now he is happy to pretend.


End file.
